


Graviora Manet

by AAluminium



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Руж посмотрела на огромную фигуру мужчины рядом с собой. Роджер, совсем по-детски раскинувшийся на кровати во весь свой исполинский рост, мирно похрапывал, не заботясь, казалось, ни о чем. Для него не существовало вчерашнего или завтрашнего дня – он ловил момент, жил тем, что у него было сейчас, и Руж, разглядывая его загорелое лицо, удивлялась, как он мог так легко и просто относиться к жизни, имея такое огромное количество врагов и завистников. Невыносимый человек… которого она любила.





	Graviora Manet

Время, проведенное с ним, было, пожалуй, самым лучшим, что когда-либо случалось в ее жизни. Трудно поверить в то, что этот невыносимый человек мог так легко сделать ее счастливой, хотя, казалось бы, никаких усилий он и не прилагал – одной его улыбки было достаточно, чтобы заставить ее парить в облаках. Разумеется, никто и никогда не смог бы этого понять: если бы хоть одна живая душа узнала о ее отношениях с Роджером, то ее бы во всеуслышание провозгласили пиратской подстилкой – а то и выбрали слова пообиднее. Впрочем, она не сомневалась, что только словами и сплетнями дело бы не ограничилось – но какая, в сущности, разница? Почему всем обязательно есть дело до других? 

Руж посмотрела на огромную фигуру мужчины рядом с собой. Роджер, совсем по-детски раскинувшийся на кровати во весь свой исполинский рост, мирно похрапывал, не заботясь, казалось, ни о чем. Для него не существовало вчерашнего или завтрашнего дня – он ловил момент, жил тем, что у него было сейчас, и Руж, разглядывая его загорелое лицо, удивлялась, как он мог так легко и просто относиться к жизни, имея такое огромное количество врагов и завистников. Невыносимый человек… которого она любила. 

Женщина легла рядом с ним и моментально почувствовала, как его сильная рука обвилась вокруг ее талии, притягивая к себе, будто укрывая от дождя. Руж всегда поражала его готовность броситься на помощь другу, даже если и случай был пустяковым; но она была бесконечно благодарна ему за те приятные и немного сумасшедшие моменты, которые он привнес в ее обыкновенную жизнь, за ту защиту, которой он ее окружал. Но неужели жизнь пирата так много ему давала, что он готов был смириться со всеми несправедливыми речами и скабрезными сплетнями, которые про него распускали все, кому не лень? Руж прижалась к нему плотнее и положила руку на грудь, чувствуя, как спокойно и размеренно бьется его сердце. И он никогда никому не доказывал их неправоту… 

Да, они иногда ссорились, и Роджер мог вести себя как капризный эгоистичный ребенок – но эта его черта была, пожалуй, одной из тех, которую Руж любила в нем больше всего. Он мог настоять на своем, выставить глупые условия – но она прекрасно знала, как его смягчить, что сказать и как прикоснуться к его руке, чтобы разгладить угрюмые морщины на лбу и вновь заставить его смеяться и, расслабленно заложив руки за голову, лечь и рассматривать небо. Он рассказывал ей о разных островах, на которых побывал, о людях, с которыми знакомился, о каких-то призрачно-идеальных городах, которые больше казались похожими на сказку. Она улыбалась, расспрашивала – и просила когда-нибудь показать ей хотя бы одно-единственное место, которое понравилось ему больше всего. Он с охотой кивал; и, расправив широченной рукой ус, заливался громким хохотом, припомнив какую-нибудь презабавную историю, приключившуюся с ним по пути в очередной порт. Руж внимала; любая малейшая деталь будто бы приближала ее к жизни человека, который был ей дороже всего на свете. 

Он любил класть голову ей на колени и, потягивая саке, слушать ее незамысловатые новости и истории. Конечно, ее жизнь никогда не была так насыщенна как его собственная, но Роджер находил в этом какое-то смутное очарование оседлой жизни, жизни, к которой он вряд ли бы смог привыкнуть: море было для него не просто стихией, но отцом и матерью, вскормившими его, и он явно ни за что бы его не оставил. Но чем чаще он приезжал к этой женщине, ненадолго распуская команду, чтобы перевести дух перед очередным долгим и опасным путешествием, тем больше задумывался о том, что с ней он готов провести остаток жизни. Нежная, ласковая Руж была бухтой в неугомонном океане, и рядом с ней он находил то, чем пришлось когда-то пожертвовать – спокойствие и умиротворение. Она никогда не удерживала его от нелепо опасных затей, зная, что это бесполезно – но каждый раз осторожно сжимала его руки и просила быть начеку, преданно смотря в глаза. Она смеялась его шуткам, хохотала и в шутку била по спине, когда он, подхватив за талию, закидывал ее на плечо и нес до обрыва, с которого открывался невероятный вид на океан – место, которое вызывало в нем благоговейное уважение. 

Руж вспомнила, как сильно его удивила новость о ее беременности. Она на секунду испугалась: не уйдет ли? Не оставит ли он ее? Нет; вместо этого он, кажется, готов был кружить ее по комнате, хотя всего лишь скупо поцеловал тыльную сторону ее ладони, бережно сжав. 

\- Уедем отсюда? – с обычным для него авантюризмом в голосе предложил он. – Найдем место, где о нас никто и никогда не вспомнит, обживемся… 

Роджер уже рисовал в голове картины их будущей жизни, но, проницательная, Руж знала, что он очень скоро начнет скучать по своему кораблю и дружной команде. Не отвечая на его вопрос, она склонила его голову к себе на грудь и поцеловала макушку, слегка потрепав волосы. 

\- Ты же самый известный в мире пират. Думаешь, о нас забудут так просто? – улыбнулась она нежно. 

\- Ну и что? Явится какой-нибудь другой клоун, чтобы развлекать Мировое Правительство! – пробурчал он недовольно, накручивая прядь ее светлых волос на палец. – В конце концов, я не единственный пират на свете; ты и сама знаешь, сколько у меня последователей! – он громко рассмеялся и обвил ее талию рукой. 

\- Роджер, это невозможно, и мы оба знаем почему. – сказала она ласково и положила голову ему на плечо. – Ты ни за что в жизни не бросишь море. 

\- Брошу. – настойчиво повторил он как капризный ребенок, сорвав какой-то розовый цветок и вставив его в белокурые волосы. – Ты меня не знаешь. 

\- Знаю. Именно поэтому и говорю, - возразила она мягко и, вплетя цветок в прядь, ойкнула, прижав руки к животу. 

Веселье разом исчезло со смуглого лица. 

\- Руж? Все хорошо? 

Она кивнула и улыбнулась, осторожно кладя его собственную ладонь поверх своей. 

\- Чувствуешь? 

Его губы тут же растянулись в глуповато-счастливой улыбке. Выражение его лица сказало Руж о многом – и она не смогла удержаться от того, чтобы не поцеловать его в щетинистую щеку. 

\- Мы не можем уехать прямо сейчас. Давай немного подождем?..

\- Но потом – обещаю – мы уплывем отсюда на самый далекий остров. Дозору никогда не догадаться, где мы.

\- Куда угодно. Только… когда ты вновь бросишься в свои авантюры… иногда навещай нас с маленьким? – подтрунила она над ним. 

Как же он смешно тогда убеждал ее в том, что больше никогда не выйдет в море – никакие уговоры не помогали остудить его пыл. Потом, впрочем, Роджер признался, что слегка приукрашивал – океан нужен ему точно так же, как воздух, а затем и вовсе согласился с тем, что оседлая жизнь все-таки не для него. Он понимал, что нужно быть осторожнее: его ребенок не должен был быть воспринят как преступник только потому, что его отец встал на «кривую дорожку», как выразились бы местные жители, и он готов был пойти на любые лишения, чтобы его сына – или дочь – приняли в обществе. 

Роджер недовольно фыркнул и что-то неразборчиво пробормотал. Руж, спеша его успокоить, теплыми губами коснулась беззаботного загорелого лица. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - негромко прошептала она и, посмотрев на мягкую, но еще слабо заметную округлость живота, прикоснулась к ней, уверяя в этих же словах и будущего ребенка. Роджер, явно наслаждаясь приятным сновидением, улыбнулся – и при этих словах обнял женщину еще крепче, неловко целуя в макушку, будто укладывая спать.


End file.
